Edea Avaan
Edea Avaan (エディア エーバーン edia eebaan) is a Legal Mage of (blank) Guild and a member of the prestigious Avaan Family, a bloodline famous for producing renowned swordsmen. Having only recently awoke to her magic, she has only just begun to learn Sword Magic and Requip. Appearance Edea is a beautiful young lady with a bright red, shoulder length hair that delicately frames her face, which she holds back in battle with a blue hairband. Personality History Plot Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Edea has been training in swordsmanship since she was a child and has learned to wield many different swords and styles. She is so skilled with a sword that she can easily defeat the average mage without using magic. Enhanced Reflexes: Edea's sword training placed a great deal on the reflexes, as Avaan Style requires that remain lightly armored so as not to restrict mobility. This training as given Edea the ability to quickly react to danger and ready a response the moment an enemy acts. Avaan Family Swordsmanship (エーバーン家族の剣術, Eebaan Kazoku no Kenjutsu): The sword style, created by Avaan to fight monsters and evil mages, practice by the Avaan family since the time of its founding. The style focuses on four techniques, three which each represent one quality of a swordsman, and one which represents those three qualities combined. * Earth Splitter (地球スプリッタ, Chikyū supuritta): The first technique, representing the quality of "Strength", is a two-handed chop in which the user focuses all of their strength into the swing, cutting through even the hardest material. This technique is designed for fighting armored opponents, destroying weapons, and cutting through tough hide. * Sea Flash (海フラッシュ, Umi furasshu): The second technique, representing the quality of "Speed", is a one-handed slash performed at high speeds, this speed creates a small vacuum that cut through non-solids easily. This technique is designed for fighting mages and creatures with breath weapons. * Sky Cutter (だ空カッタ, sora katta): The third technique is a thrust that calls for the swordsman to harness their sense in order to locate and strike at an opponent's weak point. Their is some debate or what this technique represents, with some arguing "Sense" because the technique partially relies on the swordsman's senses to find the opponent, while others argue "Accuracy", since Avaan's written instructions on the technique emphasize attacking the enemies weak point. Regardless, the technique is designed to fight opponents with unconventional or even intangible bodies. * World Cleaver (世界クリーバー, Sekai kurībā): The final technique, which combine Earth Splitter, Sea Flash, and Sky Cutter into one slash that can cleave through any obstacle or opponent. Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu) Magical Abilities Weak Magical Power: As said before, Edea only recently discovered that she was a mage, thus she has had little time to develop her magical power and little of it. Requip: The Swordsman '(換装 剣士 ''Kansō: Kenshi):' Edea uses this magic to swap what sword she is wielding. However, her weak magic power means that she 'Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Equipment 'Eisenhimmel '(鉄の空 ''Tetsu no sora, ''literally Sky of Iron, German for Iron Heaven): One of the many swords within the Avaan family's possession, which has been in the family since its founding, given to Edea when she set off. The sword itself is a Knightly sword with a long hilt and hand length ricasso and a short, rectangular crossguard. While the sword appears to be nothing special, the blade is made of a special alloy that reacts well to ethernano, making it very receptive to Sword Magic. '''Lightning Blade: Heat Saber: Frostbrand: Trivia Her hobbies are training, reading adventure novels, and collecting stuffed animals. Her favorite food & drink are lasagna & sweet tea. Her least favorite are lima beans and coffee. Important note, at the time of her first appearance, Edea has yet to master Sky Cutter and thus World Cleaver. Those two techniques are simply written down to get them in writing. Behind the Scenes Her image is Cecily form The Sacred Blacksmith. Her first name is a reference to Edea Lee from Bravely Default, while her family name and fighting style references Avaan from the Dragon Quest manga Dai no Daibouken or The Dai's Grand Adventure. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Mage Category:Swordswoman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Original Character